


I'm Always Here

by AlphaEverthorne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Must Have Been The Wind, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaEverthorne/pseuds/AlphaEverthorne
Summary: Based on "Must Have Been The Wind" by Alec Benjamin.https://youtu.be/emgDoBuFcMw





	I'm Always Here

_Crash._

"What was that?" Ryuichi muttered, looking up from his homework. He strained his ears, but heard nothing more. _Was it my imagination?_ But then he heard it: soft sobs coming from the apartment above his. He got to his feet, his books abandoned on the floor, and headed for the door. He raced up the stairs, reaching her door in a matter of seconds. Outside, he paused, fearing that she would chase him away. But he steeled himself and knocked anyway. 

The girl opened the door, her hair unkempt, as though she had just been sleeping. _Or crying._ There were dark circles under her eyes, slightly covered by makeup. Her sweater was zipped up, covering her neck, all the way to her chin.

“Hello,” he said. “I’ve heard some noises coming from your house. Do you know what it is?” Obviously, Ryuichi knew what he heard—glass shattering—but didn’t want to sound creepy. Not that he didn’t sound weird already, though. Must be a teenager thing.

The girl smiled, a gentle smile, but one that was backed by sadness that she tried to hide. “I think your ears are playing tricks on you,” she whispered, her voice barely reaching him. “I wish I could tell you, but I didn’t hear a thing.” Her voice had a tinge of emotion that Ryuichi couldn’t identify. “It must have been the wind.” She forced her smile to widen, but it became a mere quirk of her lips. “Thanks for caring, that’s nice of you, but I have to go back in.” With that, she closed her door.

Ryuichi stood in the hallway, then turned away and went back to his apartment. All the while, the girl’s face—her sad smile, the barely concealed pain in her voice—remained stuck in his mind. Then he took a set of speakers and his laptop to the window. ‘Lean On Me’ started playing, the song weaving its way up to the girl’s apartment. Hopefully, the song would let the girl know that he was there if she needed him.

The song still playing, he left his apartment again to knock once more on the girl’s door. The door swung open again. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “Like I said, I don’t know what noise you are talki—.”

“Hey.” Ryuichi gave her a smile that he hoped was reassuring, a smile that he hoped told her that she didn’t need to hide from him. “I don’t know what’s going on in your life, but you’re always welcome to come over if you want to. And I'm always here if you need someone to talk to.” He turned to walk away, then said over his shoulder, “We can talk about the noise when you're ready, but for now,” he smiled, “I’ll say it must have been the wind.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short lol 
> 
> And personally I think I didn't do that song justice with my writing... lol


End file.
